According to the development of the computer industry, the heat-generating quantity in the chip module is increasing and the size of the chip module is being reduced. In order to dissipate the dense heat out of the system and retain the chip module within its normal operating temperature, a heat-dissipating body is used with a larger area to contact with a surface of the chip module for dissipating the heat and increasing the life of the chip module.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the prior art provides a heat-dissipating module that comprises a heat-dissipating body 90, a top frame 91, two clamping elements 92, two elastic elements 93 and a bottom frame 94. The heat-dissipating body 90 is made of good heat conductivity material like aluminum or copper. The heat-dissipating body 90 with a bottom side is disposed on the chip module (not shown in drawing) for transmitting the heat generating from the chip module to the heat-dissipating body 90.
The top frame 91 is framed on the heat-dissipating body 90 and has two receiving grooves 95 formed at two opposite sides thereof. The top frame 91 also can connect with a heat-dissipating fan (not shown in drawing) to help to dissipate the heat.
Each of the two clamping elements 92 is composed of a clamping body 96 and two clamping portions 97. The two elastic elements 93 are fixed on the two clamping bodies 96 and received in the two opposite receiving grooves 95, respectively.
The bottom frame 94 is disposed around the chip module (not shown in drawing) and fixed on a printed circuit board (not shown in drawing). Each of the four clamping portions 97 has a hook 98 formed at an end side thereof. The bottom frame 94 has four hook holes 99 formed at four corners and corresponding to four hooks 98. The two clamping elements 92 are fixed correspondingly to two opposite sides of the bottom frames 94 by the four hooks 98 hooking correspondingly to the hook holes 99 for fixing the two elastic elements 93 and the top frame 91. The top frame 91 is pressed on the heat-dissipating body 90 for the bottom side of the heat-dissipating body 90 tightly contacting to the chip module to increases the heat-dissipating effect.
In order to eliminate the spare gap that is formed between the clamping element 92 and the top frame 91, and clamping element 92 and the bottom frame 94, the elastic element 93 must be disposed under the clamping element 92 for firmly positioning the heat-dissipating body 90 between the top frame 91 and the bottom 94.